


Yuki

by Lyn_Laine



Series: The Big Six [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Female Mutou Yuugi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_Laine/pseuds/Lyn_Laine
Summary: A female Yugi tells us the autobiography of her life.  Manga centric.





	Yuki

Prologue

Hello. Thank you for taking the time to listen to my story. Maybe that’s a silly way to start out a story, but I just wanted to say that. My name is Yuki Muto and I was born in Domino City, Japan on June 4th in the late twentieth century. My parents were both Mutos, as was my grandfather Sugoroku. 

When I was very young, my father left Domino on a single parent transfer. He stayed married to my mother but sent checks home and lived where his work was for a company, a peculiarly Japanese social phenomenon. My mother also worked during the day as a janitor - she was a strict, harsh, difficult woman, rather masculine but insisting on extensive chores.

But my mother and I had moved in with my grandfather after Dad left, so during the day I was raised by my Grandpa in the game shop of his that we lived above, Kame Games. Grandpa was a difficult man to read, mischievous and serious in turns, supportive or unsupportive when the mood suited him, in a word mercurial. But he was a good, fun, and loving Grandpa, and he was the one who started during childhood my lifelong obsession with gaming.

A boy might have taken losing his father as a blow to his self esteem, but as I was a girl I saw my father’s long stay away as almost romantic in Japanese terms. I dedicated myself to becoming the traditional Japanese girl - smiling and serene, waiting with dignity for my father to come home again. I turned to gentle ASMR video making and various types of herbal healing. My mother, my polar opposite, did not understand me in the slightest.

I found the Millennium Puzzle on a dusty back shelf in the game shop one day when I was about seven. It was a golden box covered in hieroglyphs, filled with an Ancient Egyptian three dimensional puzzle - then unsolved. I spent eight unsuccessful years trying to solve it, determined not to give up on this one game neither I nor anyone else could solve - even as my grandfather pleaded with me to let him sell the Puzzle for money.

I became early friends with Anzu Mazaki, after offering Anzu a play on my Gameboy one day in grade school. Anzu broke the game out of frustration when she lost, but I just laughed and said I’d bring Anzu an easier game tomorrow. Friendship sprang up from there. Anzu - a confident, warm, and fiery girl with great poverty but a love for dancing - gave quiet, dignified, smiling Yuki Muto a warm, confident manner, a love of techno music and modern dance and big headphones, and a taste for fashion in the form of pencil skirts and nice sweaters.

I was delicate, pale, and elegant, with long black hair streaked colors, violet eyes, and a quiet and neat sort of traditional Japanese girl manner. The quiet sweaters and pencil skirts fitted well.

In high school, Hiroto Honda formed an almost obsessive crush on me, with his friend Katsuya Jonouchi both supporting Honda and running interference to keep things from getting too weird. Honda and Jonouchi were both tough, wrong side of the tracks guys, but whereas Honda had a serious chivalrous and romantic streak, Jonouchi was more joking and teasing, fun, but also more blatantly sexual. Some people wrongly gossiped that both of them were secretly harassing me - it was untrue, though it was true that I openly did not return Honda’s affections. I was not interested in macho, semi-gangster male advances.

The true story starts when I am fifteen, in my first year of high school, and on the verge of solving the Millennium Puzzle - even as Honda’s interest and Jonouchi’s interference intensifies…


End file.
